cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Langstrom
Francine Evelyn Langstrom is a zoologist hoping to cure deafness. She befriends Helena Bertinelli in the months following their mutual arrival in Midway. Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear, In Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, In Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 Birds of Prey Season 4 Birds of Prey Season 5 Trivia * Her ex-husband Kirk is the Batman adversary Man-Bat. He appears in a recurring capacity in Birds of Prey Season 6. Appearances * 63/138 (BOP) (Birds of Prey S1) (10/20) *1x01 Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear *1x02 Pilot, Part 2: No Hero *1x03 Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows *1x04 The Knights of Midway City *1x05 Dark Angel (episode) *1x06 Anarky *1x07 Changes *1x08 Lay Down This Armor *1x09 Divine Justice *1x20 The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (8/20) *2x01 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 *2x02 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 *2x10 Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses *2x11 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart *2x12 Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked *2x15 Green Arrow & Black Canary *2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 *2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (12/20) *3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 *3x02 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 *3x03 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 *3x08 [Red Rain *3x09 Body & Soul *3x12 Cry For Justice *3x13 Rise & Fall *3x15 Splinters *3x17 30 Days Of Night *3x18 Devils & Dust *3x19 Sisters *3x20 Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (13/20) *4x01 Black Arrow *4x02 Song For The Broken *4x03 Like You *4x04 Please Don't Go *4x07 Superhero Club *4x08 The Prometheus Project, Part 1 *4x09 The Prometheus Project, Part 2 *4x10 Not Easy *4x12 Devil's Eyes, Part 1 *4x13 Devil's Eyes, Part 2 *4x14 Root Cause *4x17 Luthors *4x20 Control, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S5) (15/20) *5x01 Fire Escape *5x02 Old Friends, New Enemies *5x03 Decode *5x04 The Battle Within *5x06 Sportsmaster *5x07 Tough Love *5x08 You Are My Sunshine *5x09 Revolution *5x10 God Mode *5x11 Shout *5x12 Faint *5x15 Lovebirds *5x18 Pound of Flesh *5x19 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 *5x20 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S6) (3/20) *6x03 Dead of Night (flashbacks) *6x08 Breaking Point (ghost) *8x14 Monster (flashbacks) (Birds of Prey S7) (2/22) *7x10 Better Days (alt. reality) *7x22 Everything Burns, Part 2 (spirit) Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Main Characters Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies of The Birds of Prey Category:Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Strigoi Category:Misotheists Category:Terrans Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 50+ episodes